


And you know damn well (for you, I'd ruin myself)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: It starts with an affair. Kya isn't sure how it started, but that's a lie. She knows she kissed her first. But now Lin knows about Tenzin and Pema. But will she finally choose Kya now? Or will she choose to be alone.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	And you know damn well (for you, I'd ruin myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Illicit Affairs - Taylor Swift & Exile - Taylor Swift and Bon Iver.

She isn’t sure how it started. One moment they were talking on her couch and then the next they were wrapped in each other. She knows her father wouldn’t approve; her mother would be horrified at her actions.

How could she?

How could she do this to her brother?

She tries not to think about it. Tries not to let the guilt eat her up inside whenever she sees them together. Tries not to show her jealousy when he pulls her in and kisses her tenderly on her cheek. She knows later on when the sun has set and the moon has taken its place in the sky, she will be wrapped in her arms. The only sounds of the room will be their gasps and the sound of their skin sliding against each other.

She knows this can only end in tragedy. Knows that when this is all found out, because things like this always are, her family likely won’t forgive her. She can see her mother’s disappointment, her father's quiet anger from wherever he is, Tenzin’s heartbroken face… she can’t even imagine how Bumi will react.

He’s always on her side. Always.

But this time, she knows he can’t be.

Because this time, Kya is the villain in this story.

The seducer.

Although, she will pretend she isn’t sure how it started. She knows she leaned in first. Know’s she tasted the whiskey on Lin’s lips with a swipe of her tongue. She knows she encouraged Lin’s hands on her skin. Know’s she’s encouraged them every moment they’ve shared together since then.

Kya sits at the edge of air island. She watches the water. Watches the current and then she looks up towards Republic City. Where her lover is the police chief. Where her brother’s fiancée is the police Chief.

It’s not like she hasn’t tried to leave. She’s gone traveling, she has left, she hasn’t written, she’s done everything she can to forget her but the moment she see’s those eyes, those beautiful, emerald eyes.

She loses herself in them.

She’s tried to lose her in other women, tried to tell people she just wasn’t one to settle down but when she imagines her future, she see’s Lin. She sees an apartment filled with plants and expensive artworks and Lin in the kitchen and herself on the sofa reading.

She lets herself dream sometimes. Allows herself to believe that, that could possibly happen.

She hears the stone crack behind her loudly. Turning she watches as Air Temple Island is practically rocked by a hurricane.

Lin.

She runs without thinking. Runs through the island, towards Tenzin’s home. She finds her mother holding a crying Lin as Tenzin holds a towel around himself. She doesn’t understand what’s happening until she watches Pema try and sneak past, looking like she’d gotten dressed in a hurry.

Lin lunges but Kya gets there first.

Hypocritical, she knows as pushes Pema out of the temple.

Everyone is shouting. Tenzin begging Lin to listen. Katara telling Tenzin to leave. Lin cursing at Tenzin. She just stands there. What can she do?

It doesn’t take long for Lin to notice she’s stood there.

She expects Lin to pretend like she has a million times, that Kya is a friend, that Kya is the older sister figure that gets on her nerves with her “hippy dippy bullshit”.

But Lin just looks so lost.

She removes her mother’s arms from around the younger woman and wraps her arm around her. She holds Lin close and lets her sob. Lets her mourn for the safe relationship she had chosen over Kya. She puts Lin first in this moment.

That’s what you do when you’re in love with someone right?

You put their happiness first.

They’d been having an affair for the past five years. The past five years were in Lin and Tenzin had even gotten engaged.

She’d never asked her to leave him for her but they both know every time Lin went to him, she was choosing him over her.

But that didn’t mean that Lin didn’t love Kya too.

In a world where a relationship like their’s wasn’t accepted, it was hard. Lin would run, she would run to him because Tenzin was safe. A relationship with him wouldn’t cost her, her job.

A relationship with Kya would.

And Kya knew, she knew damn well, that for Lin, she’d ruin herself.

The room quietens as they break apart.

“I suppose, I have to make a choice here.” Lin whispers and she watches as Tenzin furrows his eyebrows and Katara looks between them.

“Some would say that fate has made it for you, but I suppose there is another path you can follow, Lin Beifong.” Kya smiles, a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

Too afraid to hope. Too afraid to maybe dream that Lin will choose her now, Lin will shout their love to the world.

That she wouldn’t ruin her, beyond repair.

“What on Earth is going on?” Tenzin asks as he looks between them, Kya reaching to hold both of Lin’s hands.

“Choose me.” Kya swallows, trying to prevent the tears begging to leave her eyes. “Choose me and we can work out everything else along the way, it won’t make this less complicated, it won’t make people less angry, but I’ve never asked you for anything, I watched you return to Tenzin, I left but I always came back.”

“Kya, how could you!” Tenzin rages and Katara, look at her, so disappointed but Kya is beyond caring.

“Love me.” Kya is practically begging, ignoring her brother's furious shouts and her mother shaking her head. “Love me and nothing else will matter.”

Lin stares at her, afraid. She looks at Tenzin, still holding a towel to cover his nakedness, raging at the idea of his sister and the woman he was planning to marry.

Even if he was fucking an air acolyte on the side.

“All I’ve ever wanted was approval, to make people proud, to be loved.” Lin admits. “I worked hard to get Chief, to prove everyone wrong, only for Toph to leave, Suyin to hate me and for Tenzin to cheat on me with a child.” She scoffs. “The only time I’ve felt whole was in your arms and all I’ve done is hurt you, Kya, how could you possibly want me after I’ve done this, after all the times I chose him.”

“Because I love you, I’ve loved you since we were young, I’ve loved you with and without scars, I’ve been waiting for you Lin Beifong and I have no doubt I could wait forever but now I’m asking you to take a risk for me, to love me back truly.” Kya watches as Lin propels herself forward and wraps her in a hug before kissing her.

Kissing her in front of her shocked mother and brother. Her former fiancé.

“Kya, we raised you better than this.” Katara stared at her. “Your father would be so disappointed.”

“Maybe if you’d taken a chance on love, things would have been different but I won’t let Lin choose the safe option like you do.” Kya’s words hang heavy in the air. No one had voiced the open secret of what could have been.

Of Katara and Zuko and their lovelorn looks that could still be seen to this day.

“Kya..” Katara gaped at her. Maybe Kya was too much like her. Always ready to speak her mind.

“You need to leave.” Tenzin fumed, looking at both of them as if they’d brought the temple down around them. “I expect we’ll have to discuss this at the council meeting, Chief Beifong.”

“Tenzin!” Kya snarled but Lin pulled her away.

“There are other cities, other jobs, but there isn’t another us, enjoy your child bride.” Lin smiled sweetly as she left, leaving Tenzin yelling.

They walked out together, to catch the ferry. To leave towards Republic city. To their life together. A life unknown.

“With time, we’ll find forgiveness,” Kya said softly as she looked at Lin, still stood in her uniform with a tear-stained face but with such a peaceful look.

“So, will they.” Lin smiled at her.

“Are you sure?” Kya asked, doubt crossing her mind. “Are you sure you want this?”

“This started in an affair, in candlelight meetings and hotel rooms,” Lin said softly, as she watched the ferry come towards her. “It started the wrong way but I believe we’ll get the ending right, I love you, it was always you, always should have been you.”

They kissed as the ferry docked.

Their future was somewhat uncertain. The only certainty was their love and through their love, they would prevail for together, they could be complete.


End file.
